This invention relates to apparatus, and methods of manufacture therefor, for dispensing and/or mixing liquid compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to static mixing devices and related assembly methods. The term static mixer as used herein refers to an apparatus wherein compounds are mixed via stationary or motionless means. The apparatus of this invention is useful for mixing and dispensing multicomponent resins, such as adhesives, onto a predetermined work area. The method of the invention is useful for manufacturing the above-mentioned apparatus.
In the past, various devices and/or methods have been used and proposed to mix and dispense liquid adhesives, particularly multicomponent adhesive compounds. However, these devices and methods have significant limitations and shortcomings. A common device, the disposable static mixer, is used with standard gun-type dispensing mechanisms utilizing replaceable dispenser cartridges to both mix reactive components and to deposit the resultant mixture in a bead or dot configuration or pattern, for example. However, known static mixers do not function well in relatively low volume applications and in certain narrow or extreme deposition environments. The addition of a thin nozzle or needle at the output end of the static mixer provides improved control of the deposition volume and configuration. However, problems exist with respect to the means of connection for such nozzles. For example, an adapter structure has been shown to be bulky, unreliable and expensive. A particular problem with prior art connection means and methods exists in that the nozzles are prone to become disconnected from the mixer during the dispensing of highly viscous compounds, for example those having viscosities greater than approximately 20,000 centipois as measured by a Brookfield Tester.
Various methods have been used and proposed to manufacture the above-mentioned devices. These methods too, have been shown to have significant limitations, as well as yielding devices which are less than satisfactory.
Despite the need in the art for a device, and method of manufacture therefor, which overcomes the limitations and problems of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been proposed or developed. Accordingly, it an object of the present invention to provide a device which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art. Particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved static mixer structure which is reliable, durable, disposable, inexpensive, low profile, effective at depositing relatively low volumes of viscous liquid resins, and in controlled configurations, and which is effective at depositing such compounds in extreme environments. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method or process of manufacturing or assembling a static mixer structure having the foregoing advantages, and which is relatively simple, reliable and inexpensive.